The Miko's new Journey
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome was turned back into a 10 year old and sent to Burgess. Jamie and Sophie find the injured girl and take her in. What will happen? No flamers and please read it! Give it a chance and I promise it will become awesome! JamieXKagome AKA Jagome or Kamie(I just made those up randomly) Friendship, Drama, Humor and Romance!
1. The girl who cannot speak

**Prologue**

Those dull blue eyes held wisdom yet grief. Those beautiful orbs Jamie Bennett first layed eyes on. He was paralyzed at the haunting that swirled in those blue depths. A 10 year old girl, just one year younger that him.

Jamie wanted to help her. Deciding he would, the boy walked over to the female and held out his hand. She looked at it in distrust and inched away, glaring at him.

"Excuse me but are you okay?" He asked. The girl was silent. Sophie tugged on Jamie's arm, staring at the girl. "Can you speak?" The girl shook her head and inched away a bit more, wincing in pain. She lifted her head up to show her neck and pointed at 3 long dagger marks across it. "I see." Jamie muttered. He gave her a kind smile. "I want to help you. Will you let me?"

The female shifted in discomfort.

_"After all the times I've fought demons I don't know who to trust. Especially since I'm back as a 10 year old." _The girl thought, her raven fringe falling over her eyes a bit. Huffing silently, she shoved them out of her way. She shook her head.

"I'm Jamie Bennett and this is my little sister Sophie." Jamie motioned to his sister who clutched her stuffed bunny. The little Bennett sibling walked over to the girl and held up the bunny.

"Bunny! Hop hop hop!" She giggled with glee. The oldest girl smiled at the cuteness and patted her head. She looked at Jamie's offered hand.

_"Well, if they are lying then I can kick their butts." _She thought and slowly stood up, cringing as pain rippled through her body from her battle scars.

"Will you trust us?" Jamie asked hopefully. The girl nodded and took his offered hand. Slowly kneeling down she tugged the boy down with her. In the snow she began writing with her finger. Jamie watched eagerly as the strange girl continued her action. Once she was done she gave the boy a smile.

_My name is Kagome. Nice to meet you, Jamie_

()

Me: And so begins Kagome's new life. I know it's confusing but review nicely! You'll find out sooner or later. It was my attempt where kagome is turned back into a 10 year old and Jamie helps her regain her will to heal herself and speak once again. I failed. I can tell but it'll get better! I promise! Ta ta for now!


	2. Little chance of turning back

_Kagome's pov_

A woman began rapidly talking in english, clearly worried about me as she saw my blood stained clothing and scars. I just blinked up at her, still not trusting them. I looked at Sophie. The innocent young girl. Then I looked at Jamie. I wasn't so sure if I should trust him. He looks innocent enouch but his eyes... I see that he's seen something. Something dark... but what? I mentally shook my head. he woman dragged me inside and into a kitchen where she made me sit on a chair. She grasped bandages, disinfectants, needles ect. the basic medical stuff.

"Okay. I want you to lift up your head for me." She said kindly. I did as she asked and hissed as some disinfectant was rubbed onto my fresh demon claw marks preventing me from talking. I pulled away at the pain. I knew it was normal but damn! With cuts these deep it seriously hurts like a biatch!

"It's okay, Kagome." I looked up at the boy. Jamie. Such innocence. Maybe I should trust them. I nodded and let the woman cleanse my wounds. It really hurt but I know I'm strong enough. Soon the woman was done and wrapped my cuts and stitched the ones on my shoulder. I nodded my thanks and walked over to Sophie. She smiled at me and giggled.

"Pretty!" She exclaimed happily and grasped my hand. I laughed silently. How cute. Jamie smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Kagome, follow me. You'll be staying with us." He beckoned for me to follow and I did as I was told. He led me up the stairs and into a room which looked boyish. I looked at the two beds and realised this must've been Jamie's room. He gestured to the bed closest to the window. I sat on it and pointed at myself as if to say 'For me?'. "Yeah." I once again nodded my thanks and lay back on the soft duvet, finally remembering that I'm wearing my school uniform. Thank god it shrunk with me. It would've been awkward if I was naked. Now I feel like a nuisance. I can't talk anymore thank sto that baka of a demon. I opened my mouth and tried to speak.

"Th- Tha-" I was cut off when I burst out coughing like crazy. Jamie looked at me in worry and patted my back.

"Kagome! Don't start talking. I think you damaged your vocal chords." He said. I nodded. I quickly held my bag, thankful it was here. I rummaged through it and found my mobile. YES! I looked at the contacts but my heart stopped beating. Mom's name wasn't on it, Souta's name wasn't on it, none of my friends or anything. Quickly, I dialled my mother's number and held it to my ear. I just got an answer saying there was no such thing as the number. I'm confused. It's like they don't even exist!

Wait.

Before I disappeared from the Feudal Era Midoriko said something about me being needed in another dimension. I won't ever see Mom or Souta or Grandpa ever again! I began hyperventalating(sp?).

"Woah! Calm down, Kagome!" Jamie exclaimed and grabbed my shoulders. Warm brown eyes looked into my blue ones and I slowly calmed down as I saw a type of caring hidden within them. I nodded. I still can't believe that I'm somewhere different. Somewhere I've never been to and with no chance of getting back. But if I do get the opportunity to go back...

Will I want to?

()

Me: Guys, I feel like crying. Not because of the suckyness of this chappie but because I'm alone :( I realised that I have actually been alone for so long and never had a kiss or the feeling of being in a special someone's arms... Anyways, please review kindly. Those'll make me happy.


	3. Sand?

Kagome silently wept at the thought of her family. It was midnight and everyone was asleep... or so she was hoping.

_"Okaasan, Otouto, Ojiisan, I miss you." _She thought and curled up on her side. Wiping away her tears Kagome felt a presence. It wasn't a dangerous one. It was more of a... warm one. Looking up, she saw a burst of the colour gold. Blinking, she shook her head and peeked outside. On the streets in midair looked like a cloud of... floating golden sand? Yes. A cloud of floating golden sand with some of said sand shooting out and through windows and air vents. Yet what was in the middle shocked Kagome the most.

A small man stood on the cloud, controlling the sand.

_"Who-?" _She cut her thoughts off when golden eyes looked at her. She stared back. Blinking, Kagome raised her hand slowly and gave a small wave. A small hand was raised and waved back at her. She smiled as the man looked away fom her and continued with his work. Some of the sand flushed on her face. She wriggled her nose, gave a quiet sneeze and yawned. Laying back in her soft bed, Kagome shut her eyes and let slumber take over her. Just over her head was a sandy picture of Kagome back home with her family and friends.

Jamie Bennett looked over at the sleeping girl and sighed quietly. He wished he walked over to her side and comforted the younger girl yet something deep within him made his stomach flip. He watched the figure of a girl that looked like an older her laugh silently and hug 3 girls the older version's age. Jamie yawned as sand flashed into his face too. His eyes fluttered closed and dreamed of something unexpected. Above his head was sand figures of an older him and an older Kagome hugging and dancing about.

While these two dreamed on there was an evil silhouette stood in the shadows as black sand took over the gold sand above Kagome's head and Kagome's head only. Kagome silently whimpered and tossed and turned in her bed as the nightmare took place in her mind. A dark chuckle sounded around the room.

()

Me: Hiya! Review! BYE!


	4. What a strange nightmare

_16 year old Kagome Higurashi laughed soundlessly as Eri, Ayumi and Yuka all hugged her like there was no tomorrow._

_"We missed you so much, Kagome!" Ayumi exclaimed. Kagome stayed silent yet grinned. A now-17 year old Jamie Bennet stood next to Kagome, smiling. Kagome grinned even bigger and hugged the male happily, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jamie laughed._

_"Hey, I missed you too but it's only been for 10 minutes." He said. Kagome gave him a look saying 'I don't care. To me it felt longer'. Suddenly, the sky turned blood red and people all around ran away screaming. Kagome slilently gasped and looked around. Jamie wrapped his arms around her petite body and held her close, staring hard at a dark purple cloud with overprotectiveness. Kagome mouthed two names as two figures were revealed. A figure clad in red stood above the miasma glowered menacingly down at tokyo as a certain spider demon smirked evilly at Kagome._

_"I'm coming for you, wench!" The red-wearing man snarled. Kagome pushed Jamie away and signalled for him to go._

_"Why? What's wrong?" He asked. Kagome pushed him in the opposite direction while looking at the certain hanyou. Panic-stricken as Inuyasha and Naraku landed, Kagome shoved harder but wasn't convincing Jamie to leave. Inuyasha whipped out his sword and used the wind scar, destroying Ayumi, Eri and Yuka. Kagome's eyes widened as a tentacle lashed out lightning fast and right through Jamie._

Kagome sat up in her bed, panting like crazy. What was that? Her eyes widened like saucers and she slowly calmed down.

Wait. She froze. In the dream she kissed Jamie. She_ **kissed** _Jamie Bennett! What was up with that!? Kagome felt her cheeks burn up at the thought.

_"What the hell's going on?"_


	5. Not much of a suprise

If Kagome could talk she would've screamed but she settled with throwing her pillow at Jamie's head. The boy laughed at Kagome's facial expression. It. Was. Priceless.

_"Jeez! Why'd he sneak up on me like that?" _Kagome asked mentally. Jamie just gave Kagome a grin.

"Morning, Kagome!" He said joyfully. Kagome nodded and patted the taller boy's head. "I have a friend I want you to meet!" Kagome tilted her head to the side as if to say 'Really? Who?' Jamie didn't answer her but tossed her random clothing consisting of winter clothing. Kagome shook her head and pushed Jamie out so she could change. She just looked through her yellow backpack(Which thankfully stayed with her) and found some miko robes. Thank god. It seemed like everything shrunk to her size!

_"I'm still so grateful for Jamie and Sophie finding me." _Kagome thought as she slipped out of her school outfit and into her mini miko robes. Best thing was that the hakamas weren't the original red. They were her favourite colour. Aqua. She slipped on her school socks and black pumps then put on a yellow-coloured scarf. She scurried out and ran to Jamie, nodding to show she was ready. Jamie just stared at what she was wearing.

"Are you going to be warm in that?" He questioned. Kagome nodded and Jamie shrugged, dragging the petite girl outside. as soon as the door opened their faces were attacked by a rush of cold wind. Quickly, Jamie began to pull the poor girl somewhere where his friend promised to meet him.

_In a random forest I just thought of_

Jamie stopped when he and Kagome were in a deep part of the Forest on Burgess. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"My friend told me to meet him here." He explained. Kagome nodded and stood relaxed beside him. She placed a hand on Jamie's head making him turn to her. "Something wrong?" Kagome shook her head. Jamie frowned. "Then what's up?"

Kagome sighed and looked at him through her fringe and pointed in a direction. Then she did other gestures explaining she felt uneasy.

"Hey," He hugged her. "No need to feel scared. It may be a new place for you but it's safe." Kagome mentally scoffed.

_"But my Miko Ki says otherwise..." _She thought and nodded as Jamie pulled away. Suddenly she shivered uncomfortably and sat on the ground, eyes shut. Now, Jamie thought this was very unusual and decided to kneel down beside her. _"Come on, give me something to zone in on. Something or someone's aura. Anything to calm me down." _Kagome mentally begged. A gust of cold hit both kids, making them shiver and look around.

"Jack?" Jamie called. "Was that you?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open and narrowed. Midoriko said something about keeping focus just incase of something bad happening. That would happen to her since she still had the Shikon. She grabbed Jamie's arm and pushed him into the ground as some guy just flew in. Literally. He was acting so casual about it.

"O..kay! Please let go. the snow is freezing my head." Jamie called. Kagome nodded and released her grip on his arm as he sat up. She looked at him sheepishly. "It's fine. You were just shocked about him flying, eh?"

Kagome nodded and looked at the male.

_"He looks about the age I was. Maybe a year or so older?" _She thought and watched as he blinked at her.

"Hey, Jamie. Who's she?" The tall teen pointed at Kagome. She inwardly glared, feeling untrusting as his aura... well, he had no aura.

"Jack, this is Kagome. Sophie and I found her with cuts yesterday. She was alone." Jamie explained. Jack looked at Kagome.

"So... she believes in me?"

Kagome inwardly snorted. No. She didn't believe in Mr. Jack Frost. She didn't because to her he wasn't a fairy tale. He was real.

"I think so." Jamie mumbled and jack waved a hand in front of Kagome's face. She grasped his wrist to make him stop with a playful smirk on her face.

_"I understand. He must be dead." _Kame thought as amusement seeped into her crystal eyes. She gave the suprised winter sprite a grin and waved her other hand. She looked at Jamie's face to see it was filled with suprise. He never expected her to react so well. That was what she was.

She wasn't one to get suprised easily.


End file.
